Flame Prince Makes the Scene
by bunnychu15
Summary: What happens when Flame Princess writes her own Fionna and Cake fanfiction? Hilarity ensues of course!


Bunny, here! I felt like writing something Adventure Time related, so here we go! This is based on a plot from the comics.

Disclaimer: Bunnychu15 does not own Adventure Time or Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake.

Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 4: Flame Prince Makes the Scene

~*~*~

Flame Princess stormed into Ice King's castle and was making a ruckus. Ice King hid in fear of the one princess who could destroy his kingdom.

"Gah! Oh hello, Flame Princess! What might you be doing here?" Ice King asked, hiding behind his throne. Gunter was close by, stinking up things as usual.

"Marceline and Lumpy Space Princess told me that you allowed them to write their own versions of their characters…and that they included a gender bend of me in one!" Flame Princess said.

"Umm…yes, I did allow them to have say in the portrayals of their characters in my Fionna and Cake fanfiction. What brings this up?" Ice King asked, pretending to know nothing.

"Well, I want to have a say too! Let me write MY own story!" Flame Princess demanded. Not wanting her to melt his kingdom down again, Ice King handed her a pen and some paper.

"Okay, okay! Go ahead and write away!" Ice King said, hoping that his beloved Fionna and Cake comic book wouldn't be sundered. Flame Princess grinned as she began to write.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome fire prince named Phoebus. After rebelling against his cruel mother, he became head of a fire lion pride…" Flame Princess started to read.

Flame Prince was flabbergasted. First he was kidnapped by some weird person calling himself Lumpy Space Prince, and now some crazy woman known as Ice Queen was terrorizing his pride of fire lions! He did his best to fight back, but was powerless against the Ice Queen.

"This'll teach you to stay out of my snow banks!" Ice Queen snarled as she proceeded to freeze the poor fire lions. From their tree house, Fionna and Cake overheard the ruckus.

"Why are they out in the rain? It's hurting them." Fionna pondered, noting that the fire lions were running through the rain. Cake noticed that they were running from the Ice Queen.

"It sounds like Ice Queen's causing trouble again. We gotta save them! Quick, Fionna, pick a sword! I made them myself." Cake said pointing to the different swords. Fionna was at a loss for words.

"Uh…I don't know, Cake. I dunno how I feel about swords since the Ice Queen tricked me with that crystal sword." Fionna said, not wanting to insult Cake's creations, even if they were silly.

"Fionna, I wouldn't trick you! Just pick a sword!" Cake said. Fionna looked at the selection: double-ended, knitted, bird, fishbone, cake, swingy, flower, broken bottle…and kitty litter?

"Does the kitty litter sword…have poo in it?" Fionna asked, unnerved with the idea of using anything that might have her sister's droppings on it. Cake was very flustered by this remark.

"What? Why would I touch my own poo? Just pick one and put your rain boots on!" Cake said. Fionna picked the kitty litter sword and ran to where Ice Queen and Flame Prince were fighting.

"You weak little thing! I wanted to test this out on those little flame runts, but I think you deserve a treat!" Ice Queen said, implanting some kind of a crystal into Flame Prince.

"Ice Queen, you better get outta here, Lady! Let those hot little babies go!" Cake shouted. She noticed Fionna had Flame Prince. "Fionna, you better not be checkin' that guy out!" Cake scolded.

"I don't take orders from animals that hack up hairballs!" Ice Queen snarled. After putting Flame Prince inside of Cake where he was safe, Fionna popped back out and prepared to battle.

"No one talks to Cake like that!" Fionna said, pulling out the sword. The two did battle, evenly matched until Ice Queen managed to grab Fionna by her boots.

"How about I give you the same treatment as your little boyfriend?" Ice Queen cackled, ready to shove a crystal into Fionna. Fionna was very angered that Ice Queen would touch her special boots.

"No one touches mah Cake Boots!" Fionna said, shoving the kitty litter sword into Ice Queen. Ice queen laughed, thinking that she had won for sure.

"One little hit and your sword breaks? What a poopy sword!" Ice Queen taunted. Fionna smirked at Ice Queen.

"It's kitty litter, so of course it's poopy, it's SUPER poopy!" Fionna said, thankful for once that Cake had made such a weird sword for her. Ice Queen was completely disgusted. Knowing that they couldn't do battle without another sword, Fionna and Cake used Ice Queen's disgust as an opportunity to escape. After they fled the scene, they went to the tree house and checked on Flame Prince.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Cake asked, noting that the once handsome Flame Prince was now the size of one of his fire lion cubs. Fionna shrugged.

"I don't know. If he wasn't sleeping, I'd ask him." Fionna said. To their shock, Flame Prince woke up and started meowing at them. Fionna was curious as to why he spoke cat.

"Oh, he speaks cat! He was hangin' out with those fire lions who are technically cats, though he's got a really thick accent. He's askin' for help. He says that he needs to find his lion pride so he can protect his family's babies from the rain and the Ice Queen until monsoon season is over! He also says he's hungry." Cake explained. Fionna dug through her backpack for something to feed him.

"Oh, I might have something in my backpack. Do fire boogers eat fire matches?" Fionna asked, pulling out a match and handing it to Flame Prince. Flame Prince ate the match and was momentarily satisfied. Fionna walked off to change out of her wet clothes, leaving Cake to watch Flame Prince. Marshall Lee bust into their treehouse unannounced, angering Cake.

"Cake, where's Fionna?" Marshall Lee demanded. Recalling their previous interaction where Marshall Lee pranked them, Cake huffed in annoyance, not wanting to speak to him.

"Oh, it's you! Ignore him, fire boog! We don't like him!" Cake said, holding the very confused Flame Prince and hissing at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee giggled and grabbed Cake.

"Aww, Cake, don't be a grumpy cat! You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Marshall Lee cooed, squishing Cake and making her insanely annoyed with him. Flame Prince was amused by this.

"I heard a crash. Is everything okay?" Fionna asked, walking in after having changed into her usual attire. Marshall Lee got excited and released Cake from the giant hug.

"Fionna! Boy's night went horribly wrong! Fionna, Gumball is in trouble! He's stuck in a dungeon and you're the only one who can help him!" Marshall Lee pleaded. Cake didn't like this idea.

"Cake, I'm going to help them! Besides that, maybe Gumball knows a way to help Flame Prince." Fionna said. Cake sighed, muttering something about Fionna still not being over Gumball. After journeying to the Candy Kingdom, Cake lowered Fionna and Marshall Lee into the candy dungeon. Fionna's mouth watered at the sight of all the candy in the very sweet-looking dungeon. Marshall Lee gave her a weird look. "What? Everything's candy-lookin and I missed breakfast, so it's making me hungry! We should get pancakes after this!" Fionna pouted. Cake shrieked for some reason.

"Fionna, help!" Cake shouted, being attacked by some sort of skeletons that looked as if they were made out of candy. Hungry and lacking weapons, Fionna and Cake started eating the skeletons.

"Mmm…their blood is so sweet…it tastes like strawberries!" Fionna said, eating her way out of the gooey trap. Marshall Lee sighed and muttered something about women under his breath.

"Gumball's in this room." Marshall Lee said, pointing to a giant plate of flan. Fionna was confused as to why it remained untouched.

"Wait, so he's stuck in the flan?" Fionna pondered. Marshall Lee sighed, naturally having to explain everything.

"The surface is covered in an enchanted glaze. It shows you your own reflection and causes your own beauty to put you into a trance." Marshall Lee said. Fionna was confused.

"So why didn't you go up and save him?" Fionna asked. Marshall Lee laughed and showed off his figure.

"Fionna, look at me. I'm even more beautiful than Gumball. I would have been sucked into that pudding in less than a minute." Marshall Lee argued. Fionna was irritated but also hungry.

"Oh, you beautiful idiot! Cake, spoon me! Hang in there, Prince Gumball!" Fionna said, holding the giant spoon Cake transformed herself into up to the flan. Cake was a tad disappointed that they didn't just eat the entire thing of flan, but went along with their plan to scoop Gumball out, proceeding to eat him out of his gooey prison.

"Fionna? You saved me!" Gumball said, relieved to be out of the flan trap. Fionna huffed in annoyance. Even though she was a girl, she usually was invited as an 'honorary boy' to their boys night.

"Why didn't you invite me to the boy's night? You guys usually always invite me! If I was here, I would have been able to save you right away! I just wanna protect you guys!" Fionna pouted.

"All right, Gumball. Let's not hide it from her anymore. It's just makin' her sad." Marshall Lee said, pulling out a strange key to an obscure door in the candy dungeon.

"There's a legend about an amazing artifact that can create beautiful, magical, powerful items, but only a very skilled individual can actually use this artifact. After generations of neglect, this relic was lost to the Candy Kingdom, but I've spent my whole life searching for it and learning how to use this magical furnace…and now I'm finally ready! I'm finally going to use the Ancient Enchanted Oven! I had heard of it only in bedtime stories! I premade the dough I was going to bake. I just need to set the candy wish stars. Now it's ready to pop in the oven…but the pilot light's out!" Gumball pouted. Fionna was a bit confused as to what all of this had to do with her, but nevertheless decided to humor Gumball. She felt her backpack squirming and looked inside.

"Oh, you're awake!" Fionna said, pulling out Flame Prince. Gumball gasped and picked up Flame Prince, cuddling him like a cute little kitten, much to his dismay; he didn't like the candy kingdom!

"You're made of fire! You're perfect! You can go into my oven!" Gumball said, annoying Flame Prince who scratched at him. Fionna was very angered by this and snatched Flame Prince back.

"You can't just go stickin' him anywhere! He's a person with feelings, not a thing you get to cram into a cake box!" Fionna shouted, Flame Prince, enjoying the body heat.

"Hmm…I dunno, Fi. An oven might be a good place to put a flame person." Cake said. Hearing this, Flame Prince examined the oven and got excited. "See? He likes it!" Cake said.

"Well, okay, I guess." Fionna said, helping Flame Prince into the strange oven. He purred as Gumball started up the oven, enjoying the heat which helped him get closer to his original form.

"Fionna, you're a wonderful person and you've been nothing but kind and helpful to me. You saved me today, not because I'm the prince of your kingdom but because you're my friend. So Marshall Lee agreed to help me do something special for you to repay you. This is for you, Fionna. You're my hero." Gumball said, smiling. Fionna sighed, still not completely over Gumball and held the stick.

"A pink stick?" Fionna pondered. She pressed one of the buttons and was surprised to see a sword come out of the top of the stick. "Whoa! A sword!" Fionna said, amazed.

"Yes, it's your new sword. Also you can use these three buttons to grant small wishes." Gumball explained. Fionna was intrigued by this and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I want us to have matching shirts." Fionna said, pressing another of the buttons. To her surprise, it worked and they all got matching shirts that said 'boys night' on them, Flame Prince a bit jealous. After this was done, they headed out of the candy dungeon so Gumball could examine Flame Prince.

"Where did you manage to find a fire elemental during the monsoon season?" Gumball asked, intrigued as he had never seen a fire elemental with that sort of a gem on its forehead.

"He was hangin' around outside our house! He used to be a boy. He was with a buncha fire lions. We saved him from the Ice Queen, but she took his buddies and stuck one of these things in him." Fionna explained, pulling out the crystal she extracted from Flame Prince. Flame Prince hissed at the crystal and shyed away from it until Gumball grabbed it to examine it.

"A heated salt crystal? And you say that the Ice Queen planted one of these exact crystals inside his body?" Gumball asked. Fionna nodded, petting Flame Prince to calm him down. "Fionna, this is very serious. Heated salt crystals are a very volatile stone. It leeches all the heat from your body and absorbs it into itself. I've never heard of one of these being placed into a fire elemental. I'm afraid the crystal will eventually draw out all his heat and he'll evaporate into nothing." Gumball explained. Worried, Fionna cuddled with Flame Prince to keep him warm.

"You have to do something! He doesn't even know what's happening to him!" Fionna begged. Gumball sighed and scratched his head.

"I can raise his body heat temperature in one of my ovens, but until we find a way to extract the crystal, he'll just continue to fade away." Gumball explained. Fionna followed him to the kitchen to help set up. Little did they know that Lumpy Space Prince was watching them from outside. He picked up the wand out of Fionna's backpack and pressed one of the buttons.

"Make me the ultimate beauty!" Lumpy Space Prince said. After looking in a mirror, he squealed with delight. "I'm finally super crazy beautiful!" Lumpy Space prince said, floating off to brag. After Fionna got the wand back from him and relieved herself, she returned to the Candy Kingdom to check on Flame Prince.

"You're just in time for our big reveal!" Gumball said, excited to see science at work. Fire elementals and candy people may not get along well, but science was something he could jam with!

"Gumball spent an hour re-heatin' this guy in the microwave!" Cake said, excited. Though she never would fully approve of a man for her sister, she happily pulled back the curtain, revealing him.

"Wow! I like it! Cake, did you make him this funny outfit?" Fionna asked. Cake nodded. Flame Prince couldn't talk yet and tried to use his powers, only for Cake to freak out, putting out the flame. "Cake, stop puttin' out his fire! It's hurtin' him!" Fionna said. She knelt down to check on Flame Prince. "Are you okay?" Fionna asked. Before she could touch him, Gumball stopped her.

"Fionna, stop! I nuked him in the oven to up his body temperature! At midnight he'll cool down and return to his weakened form." Gumball explained. Fionna sighed and nodded.

"Don't be sad, Fi! I got another matching outfit for you!" Cake said, snickering. Fionna sighed, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of a cute guy she barely knew.

"Aww man, it's not another moonlight princess dress, is it?" Fionna asked, not wanting a repeat of the incident where Ice Queen pretended to be Gumball. Cake snickered and changed herself into a fire lion costume, motioning for Fionna to get inside. Fionna wasn't the least bit amused by it. "Seriously, Cake?" Fionna muttered. Cake huffed in annoyance.

"Well, don't blame me! It was Gumball's idea. He has an idea on how to save the fire lions from Ice Queen." Cake explained. Fionna figured she might as well hear Gumball out.

"Ah, you both look so darling!" Gumball gushed. Fionna figured that if Gumball thought she looked cute, she'd work with it. "Now, remember that saying me and Cake taught you." Gumball said.

"You look pretty!" Flame Prince said. Gumball nodded, pleased that his plan was about to unfurl.

"I've informed the Ice Queen that the creatures she captured actually belong to a prince, so he's of course very excited to return your fire lion kittens in exchange for a fancy dinner date. You've got until the stroke of midnight to find a way for the Ice Queen to extract that salt crystal from his heart, Fionna. Otherwise, I'm afraid we're running out of ways to help your friend." Gumball explained. The three nodded and headed to the ice castle. Fionna was a bit worried. How could she help this new guy she was starting to like if she wasn't even able to fight against the Ice Queen?

"Cake, I can't fight in this stupid outfit!" Fionna whispered. Cake poked her head out just long enough to talk to Fionna.

"We don't need to fight, Fi. We just gotta trick her!" Cake whispered. She stuck her head back in and they walked to the door, greeted by Gunter.

"Quack?" Gunter pondered, only to be kicked out of the way by Ice Queen. Ice Queen who had dressed herself for the date, fluffed up her hair and made a sexy pose for Flame Prince.

"Please excuse my servant's horrible manners. I'm so glad you could make it, Flame Prince. I'm so sorry about that horrible misunderstanding earlier today! If I had known you were royalty like myself, I definitely would not have beaten up your little buddies, but I'm glad you agreed to meet up with me for a date." Ice Queen said, flirting with Flame Prince to his chagrin. He held his tongue for the sake of keeping up the façade, no matter how annoying it was. Ice Queen noticed that the fire lion was with him and giggled. "I guess it'll be a double date with one of your uglier fire lions and one of my penguins, then. Come on in. I've prepared a dinner by the candlelight!" Ice Queen said, naturally thinking she was the most beautiful in the world. Cake scratched herself.

"Cut it out, Cake." Fionna muttered. Cake apologized, claiming she wanted to be authentic. Ice Queen noticed this and looked at them. "Meow!" Fionna said, trying not to blow their cover.

"Have a seat anywhere!" Ice Queen gestured. She noticed Flame Prince was irritated. "Oh, right. It's only fair that the mongrel's brothers and sisters join our date then." Ice Queen said, revealing the frozen fire lion cubs behind her. However she discovered the truth and froze Flame Prince. "Did you really think I'd fall for your little game of fairy tale dress up?" Ice Queen cackled.

"I don't need to trick you anymore! I just need to beat you up so you give up these babies!" Fionna shouted, aiming her new sword at Ice Queen, only to be blocked.

"Little girl, when will you learn that your swords are never a good idea…and neither is all this hair?" Ice Queen taunted. Flame Prince had enough of this and tried to help Fionna.

"Fionna, I'm coming!" Cake shouted. She glared at Flame Prince. "When will you learn that fire hurts things that…aren't fire?" Cake scolded. She tried to put the flame out, but Fionna stopped her.

'I can't put the fire out of my hair or it'll hurt the little flame booger…and the only reason I have this much hair is cause Cake loves to play with it…and the reason why Ice Queen got ahold of my hair is because I didn't want to lose this wand that Gumball gave me.' Fionna thought. "I can't hold onto them all…all the things that I'm trying to keep precious are going to kill me." Fionna said. Wanting to protect Flame Prince and not willing to give up her new weapon, Fionna did the only thing she could: cut off her hair. Taking advantage of the fire, she threw it at the Ice Queen.

"Fionna…your hair…why'd you cut your hair? I love it!" Cake sniffled, sad to lose her favorite cat toy. Fionna sighed, muttered that it had to be done and confronted Ice Queen.

"Why are you doing all these awful things to me, Ice Queen? Why do you hate me so much?" Fionna demanded. Ice Queen cackled.

"Haha! Hate you? Of course not! You're just always in my way!" Ice Queen shouted, hurling ice crystals at Fionna. She cornered in on Flame Prince.

"No…stop it!" Fionna begged, Ice Queen unrelenting. She looked at Cake. "Cake, I need you to get big and break these spikes!" Fionna said. Cake shook her head.

"I can't! The ice is too cold and it's freezing my stretchy muscles!" Cake said, having trouble getting out. Just when all hope was lost, Ice Queen pulled out another crystal, causing herself to melt.

"There's so much strange magic in this world. Be careful with it, Fionna." Ice Queen said with a sad smile as she faded away, well temporarily. Fire lions freed, Fionna and Cake desperately gathered all of them so they wouldn't drown, Flame Prince being placed on a block of ice. However, Fionna struggled as she could no longer touch their warm flames. Lumpy Space Prince showed up.

"Fionna, what are you doin' in this lake? Listen, I tried being nice, but I'm still not like physically hot, so I want that wand back!" Lumpy Space Prince demanded. Gumball was floating with him.

"Sorry, Fionna, after he forced me to tell him where you were, he dragged me along." Gumball muttered. Fionna glared at Lumpy Space Prince.

"LSP, I don't have time for this!" Fionna started to say. However the fire lion cubs started biting onto Lumpy Space Prince.

"Aah! They're trying to make out with me!" Lumpy Space Prince screamed. Gumball immediately knew what was going on.

"That kitten's heat is causing the volatile gasses in Lumpy Space Prince to puff up." Gumball explained, pointing to the first kitten that bit Lumpy Space Prince. Cake caught on.

"Fi, try and get the rest of the fire lions to go toward LSP!" Cake said. Fionna nodded. Once all the lion cubs were on Lumpy Space Prince, he was big enough to float all of them out of the cave. Flame Prince passed out so Fionna and Cake took him back to their treehouse, putting him on a pile of coal to keep him warm. He woke up, groaning.

"What happened?" Flame Prince asked. Fionna and Cake were just happy that he was feeling better.

"We saved you!" Cake said. Flame Prince smiled and tried to hug Fionna, only to hurt her.

"Fire hurts her?" Flame Prince asked. Cake nodded. "Cake, I need you to help me one last time." Flame Prince asked. After making the arrangements with Gumball, they set up a safe environment or rather a 'new kingdom' where the two of them could have a 'date,' much to the irritation of Gumball who despite not having feelings for Fionna, was a bit overprotective of her.

"Gumball helped me make a little kingdom for your friend." Cake said smiling.

"Haha, so he's like a prince now? This hole is like his big grand entrance." Fionna said. Flame Prince smiled at her.

"You look pretty." Flame Prince said. Fionna blushed and he kissed her. It hurt a little, but not as much as she thought. Flame Prince waved goodbye and Fionna rode off on Cake.

"You know, you could use your wand to turn yourself into a Fire Princess and we can go down there and hang out more." Cake said with a wink. Fionna shook her head.

"Nah, that's something that shouldn't happen magically." Fionna said. They laughed, joking about what sorts of food they should use the wand to wish for and wondered what adventures they would go on the next day, maybe with their new friend…and as Cake thought, potential boyfriend for her sister, Flame Prince!

"And the pride of fire lions befriended Fionna. She was happy to just be friends with the Flame Prince, though he suspected she had other feelings for him and he in turn was unsure of his feelings for her. The end." Flame Princess said, finishing the story. She handed the pages to Ice King. "Well, what do you think?" Flame Princess asked. Ice King was confused. Gunter however was angry, pulling out her own copy of a fanfiction.

"Quack!" Gunter said, pointing to her fanfiction, accusing Flame Princess of stealing from her. Flame Princess aimed her fire at Gunter.

"I didn't ask you, Gunter!" Flame Princess said, about to fry the poor penguin. Gunter dropped her fanfiction and hid behind Ice King in fright.

"Uh…it's nice?" Ice King said, not really caring for Fionna and Cake comics that didn't include him, let alone one that made Fionna have feelings for Flame Prince. It was his fanfiction after all.

"Just nice? If you want to continue your silly little gender bend stories, you MUST publish it like you did Lumpy Space Princess' comic!" Flame Princess demanded. Ice King shuddered.

"All right, already! I'll publish your comic book. I'm not sure if they'll like it though." Ice King said, muttering something about copyrighting Fionna and Cake so no one else could make derivatives of it. After Flame Princess left, he looked at the drawing of Fionna and sighed. "Oh, Fionna, someday I'll make you real and marry you!" Ice King said, fantasizing over his made-up wife, much to the chagrin of Gunter and the other penguins. While all of this was going on, Betty watched from outside the window of his ice castle.

"I'll get you to remember me someday, Simon." Betty said with a sigh. With that, she disappeared, hoping to come up with some way to get him to remember her…maybe her own comic book?


End file.
